


Farmers' Market Find

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus discovers a love of fresh herbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmers' Market Find

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: My Own.
> 
> **A/N:** Thanks to Sevfan and Emynn. :) 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Farmers’ Market Find

~

“Are you ready?” 

Severus looked up from his book. “For?” 

“Our trip to the farmers’ market.” Harry grinned. “You said you’d go with me.” 

Severus set aside his book with obvious reluctance. 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” coaxed Harry. “I’ll cook tonight.” 

Severus sighed. “Summers _used_ to be for relaxing,” he grumbled. 

Harry hummed. “This will be relaxing, too, I promise. Come on.” 

“This is ridiculous,” said Severus as they landed at the entrance to the farmers’ market. Brightly coloured banners advertised everything from baked goods to produce to herbs to even meat and cheese. Severus didn’t seem impressed, however. “The produce at our Muggle supermarket is perfectly adequate. Farmers’ markets are set up to dupe the gullible, making them pay more for so called organic food.” 

“According to my research, food obtained from markets are healthier,” said Harry. “And the money goes directly to the farmers, cutting out the middle man.” 

Severus snorted. “I agreed to come with you, but I retain the right to say no to any ridiculous purchases.” 

“Absolutely,” said Harry, tone mild. “Let’s get started.” 

They wandered, looking through the stalls, Harry smiling to himself as Severus got into in-depth discussions with the various proprietors. And when, three hours later, they left, Severus’ arms were laden down with purchases. “I can tell you hated the farmers’ market,” Harry deadpanned as they unpacked at home. 

Severus flushed. “It does make sense to understand from exactly where our food and potion ingredients originate.” He set aside several herbs. 

“What are those for?” Harry asked, nodding at the pile. 

Severus hummed. “Just a small...experiment.” 

As previously agreed, Harry made dinner while Severus was in his lab, and while Severus didn’t comment directly about the food, he did take seconds, _and_ he cleared his plate.

Later, as they got ready for bed, Severus placed a small phial of clear fluid on the bedside table.

“What’s that?” asked Harry, sliding into his side of the bed. 

“The results of my experiment.” Waving the lights off with his wand, Severus rolled towards him. “New lubricant. Shall I demonstrate its uses?” 

“I believe I’m familiar,” Harry chuckled. 

Severus hummed. “Ah, but this is special.” 

When, several hours later, they’d both recovered from their multiple orgasms, Harry curled close to Severus and whispered, “I assume this means we’re going back to the farmers’ market next week?” 

Severus sighed. “So it seems.” 

~


End file.
